Onii-san
by Sumei1
Summary: AU. A what-if. "Onii-san, can you practice shuriken with me?" What if Itachi said yes, and he and Sasuke managed to do much more than strengthen a brotherly bond that had never existed before?Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from 'Naruto' belong to Maasashi Kishimoto and the creators of it
1. Plan start

**Chapter 1**

**[Uchiha estate]**

A young boy is ran through the halls, looking eagerly for something. He rushed past the maid and only paused by a weaving of the wall. It's of a fan, the bottom handle and part of the fan is white, and with a black line arching through halfway, the top is red. The Uchiha crest, a symbol of pride of the boy—after all, he was an Uchiha. Once his awe was over, he resumed his search.

"Onii-san!" He cried, "Where are you!?"

A tall figure was in the doorway. Pausing only to bow slightly, the boy ran by, "Good morning tou-san!" The boy called over his shoulder.

The man who looked to his wife in a mixture of affection and exasperation. "Mikoto do you know where Sasuke is going?" Fugaku groaned. Often in the Uchiha household Sasuke could be found running around wildly, though he couldn't wrap his mind around why.

She laughed gently, "You know Sasuke has a big affection for his brother."

"Does he necessarily have to run around like that?" Fugaku asked, not waiting for an answer, he sighed. "At least he does it fairly quietly." A loud squeal of excitement was heard from the second room over. "I stand corrected," He grumbled.

"Looks like he found Itachi," Mikoto smiled warmly. Personally, she was quite glad that Sasuke and Itachi got together so well and knew that despite his outward attitude, Fugaku was quite fond of both of his sons. She just hoped that Sasuke didn't try to grow up too fast to be like Itachi, he'd have plenty of time to grow.

* * *

Itachi looked down at his brother who was squeezing the life out of his legs with a fearsome hug. "Sasuke. . . ."

"Onii-san! Play with me!" Sasuke pleaded, his eyes rounded into an irresistible plead.

Itachi gently detached Sasuke's arms from him and smiled in a friendly way, "Sorry Sasuke, I'm busy." Itachi smiled. Recently, he'd just become a chunin and knew that his father intended to place him in the ANBU for the Uchiha's profit. He disliked the idea and that would mean Sasuke would be pushed further away.

Itachi walked away then turned back towards his brother, inclining his two fingers slightly. Eagerly, Sasuke ran forward only to be poked in the forehead, "Forgive me Sasuke," Itachi said, though he was silently holding in his amused expression. Sasuke fell for it every time.

"Onii-san! Every single time you do that! 'forgive me Sasuke'," He grumbled rubbing his forehead ruefully. "When _will_ you play with me?"

Itachi paused, thinking about all the missions he was assigned to, and the heavy expectations of his father. "Maybe someday Sasuke." He shut the shoji (the bamboo and paper japanese sliding doors) behind him, leaving Sasuke standing still in a quiet sort of disappointment.

Itachi disapproved of how his father was focusing all of his attention on him, not doing much with Sasuke. Sasuke was his son as well!

* * *

"Mikoto, do you think I'm putting too much stress on Itachi?" Fugaku sighed as he watched his eldest son walk out of the house for a stroll.

She thought for awhile. Itachi was definitely being put under more stress than most ten-year olds and since he was to be put in the ANBU soon, his workload would increase even more. Mikoto was sure that he wouldn't push his son to exhaustion, but perhaps a little break would help Itachi. "Maybe do you think he's a bit tired from his missions?" She suggested.

"Hm . . . his missions have been back to back lately," Fugaku admitted. Avoiding the guilty feeling in his gut, he changed the subject, "How is Sasuke doing in the acadamy?" He asked. Despite trying to purposefully change the subject, Mikoto couldn't deny the affection lacing his stern voice.

"He's doing well, he tells me he's the top of his class," She smiled.

Fugaku nodded approvingly, "Do you think I should teach him the fire jutsu sometime?"

She frowned slightly, "You taught Itachi ages ago, I think it's Sasuke's turn."

Fugaku remained silent. Itachi was stressed, and Sasuke was obviously trying to gain his attention. _He may not realize it, but I do track his progress. Closer than he could ever imagine_, Fugaku smiled in his head. Sometimes tough love was the best. And more than anything he loved his sons. Maybe a break would be good.

Writing out a plan, he showed it to Mikoto looked at it surprised, _I didn't expect such thoughtfulness from him_. She beamed proudly at him, "I love the idea!"

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_" Fugaku placed his palm on the ground and black marks trailed from it. A hawk appeared out of the cloud of dissapating smoke and he tied the scroll to the bird's leg. "Take this to the Hokage."

"Rodger that," The bird dipped its head and with a few beats, took off.

* * *

**[Later...]**_  
_

"What?!" Itachi forced his face to remain flat.

The sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, smiled apologetically, "Due to your parents receiving a long-term mission, they have requested that you are put off missions to therefore better take care of Sasuke." Itachi nodded, wondering whether he had good luck or awful luck. Either way, he'd be able to play with Sasuke.

"Is that all sir?" Itachi asked, eager to get back to the Uchiha compound.

Hiruzen nodded, and smiled as he looked down at the letter from the two Uchiha's parents.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_It has reached our attention that our children are working hard and we wish to give them a break. We are going to take a short trip under the guise of a long-term mission. Tell Itachi he is lifted from missions so he and Sasuke may have some time together. We hope this helps them both!_

_-Fugaku & Mikoto Uchiha_


	2. Shuriken practice

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke walked through the seemingly endless rooms in the Uchiha compound. _Onii-san should be getting home soon . . . _he thought to himself. He was eager to ask his brother if he could practice with him. _He never says 'yes' but I'm sure one day he'll say yes_.

Going into the tool closet, Sasuke took out a handful of shuriken, _when he does say 'yes' I'll show him how amazing I am!_ He promised himself. Running outside, only to stop when he nearly rammed face-first into the shoji door, Sasuke headed to the third courtyard in the compound where there was targets set up. Placing the shuriken on the ground carefully, remembering his father's sharp words at how he had initially used the weapons, he prepared to throw.

Crouching his knees slightly, Sasuke bend down, narrowing his eyes at the target. He grabbed two shuriken in each hand and crossed his arms in an 'X' in front of his chest. Snapping his elbows, he flung his arms out. The shuriken left his fingers in a flick of the wrist and he waited in anticipation for the shuriken to hit.

But they didn't.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "Onii-san!?"

Itachi walked forward calmly and poked his forehead in a gesture of affection. Too surprised to be irritated, Sasuke stared up in shock, "But onii-san, you said that Hokage-sama called you to his office!"

"He did," Itachi smiled knowingly, _ah, Sasuke prepare to have fun._

"But wouldn't you have a mission?!" Sasuke asked. He was slightly disappointed as he enjoyed eavesdropping on his parents and Itachi's conversations to hear about his missions. "And where'd Kaa-san and Tou-san go?" He added on.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's raven-black hair, "Nope. Our parents are going on a long-term mission and I'm going to take care of you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "That means can you play with me right?!"

Itachi smiled, "Sure."

A grin full enthusiasm and excitement filled his face. Determination filled his eyes, _I'll show onii-san how good I am! _"Onii-san watch!"

* * *

This continued for over an hour, and Itachi had to admit, Sasuke's skills in shuriken jutsu had improved incredibly. He smiled nostalgically at the memory of Sasuke first showing him his shuriken skills.

_"Onii-san look!" the young boy said proudly. Getting into position and getting an ridiculously serious expression on his face, he whipped his arms forward releasing the shuriken too soon, and nearly succeeded in hitting his older brother in the head. Itachi ducked swiftly, and Sasuke turned around innocently._

"_Sasuke. . . ." Itachi grumbled, picking the shuriken out of the shoji door. The paper cover of the door tore slightly and Sasuke looked at it in horror._

_"Will tou-san be mad!?" He whimpered, hiding behind Itachi._

_He smiled, "Not if he doesn't notice." Taking his freaked-out brother's hand they walked outside. Itachi peered around, looking for the shop that sold shoji doors. _

_After a long afternoon of shoji-door shopping they finally managed to find one of the right size. The end trip resulted in Sasuke piggybacking on Itachi out of tiredness, and Itachi dragging the door behind him. They entered the house quietly and Sasuke finally got enough energy to help Itachi replace the door._

_Itachi beckoned his brother forward. "Want to see something cool Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke ran forward to see what his brother was doing with the old, broken door in front of him on the ground. Motioning for him to step back, Itachi quickly made hand seals. He admitted he was slightly showing off, but Sasuke couldn't care less. "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" (Fire release: Pheonix sage fire technique) The carefully chakra-controlled bursts of flame hit the door and set it afire._

_Sasuke stared at it in awe, the fire reflecting in his onyx black eyes. _Someday, I'm going to surpass him!_ Sasuke promised himself, staring proudly at his brother who grinned cheekily at him._

* * *

"Onii-san! Have a competition with me!" Sasuke begged, his puppy eyes full of hope. Unable to resist, Itachi stood up from his seat on the porch.

"All right, what are the rules?" He smiled.

With a triumphant grin plastered to his face, Sasuke started to explain. _He clearly thought this through_, Itachi thought amused.

"We each get three throws, whoever hits the center the most wins!" Sasuke said. He didn't care that his brother would probably go easy on him to let him win, it was enough that he was even playing with him.

Itachi nodded, "You go first Sasuke."

The boy crouched into ready position and he started the shuriken in his hand at his waist. With a fluid and swift movement, he released the shuriken when it was level with his bent down chest. The shuriken flew like a black iron blur in the air and hit the dead center. Completely ruining the serious moment, Sasuke leaped up and cheered. "I got it! Did yah see that onii-san!" He grinned proudly.

Itachi smiled approvingly inside, but on the outside he managed with a small smile. "Continue Sasuke."

Some of the enthusiasm fell from his face at that. _Onii-san always pushes me away, but he does like how I did, right?_ Sasuke wondered to himself. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked slyly to the side at his brother, _I'll _make_ him acknowledge what a great shinobi I'll be! _

On his second throw, Sasuke aim was off and hit the outer ring of the target. The third try he reached the inner circle, but missed the black center. _Why can't I hit it? Was it only beginners luck?_ Sasuke groaned angrily inside his head.

Itachi calmly stood up and hit the target in the center. He stared at Sasuke, _if you want to become strong, you must push yourself. Defeat teaches you things. _A current of electricity passed between them as their gazes met. Without looking, Itachi hit the center again. As Sasuke's eagerness fell from his face, Itachi felt guilty. As he threw his last shuriken something in Sasuke's gaze made him flick his wrist too late and the shuriken missed the target completely.

Sasuke smiled in quiet understanded as he looked at Itachi. "Tie," Itachi announced.

Sasuke was smiling for another reason as well though, _onii-san was trying his hardest, except for that last turn. He thought I was good enough to put that much effort in. I'll show him it was worth it!_

Itachi stared affectionately at his brother, _you have nothing to prove Sasuke. _

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi called to his brother, pausing his quick shuriken-throwing rally. "Want to get lunch?"

Sasuke hopped off the steps, "Sure onii-san!"

"Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke paused for a moment then smiled, "Ramen!"

Itachi shrugged, Ichiraku ramen was a fairly new shop, but there was good reviews about it, and the owner was a nice man. "Let's go to Ichiraku Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, and Itachi had a feeling he would follow him anywhere right now if he asked.

"Okay!" Sasuke ran outside and Itachi ran up to him.

"Er, Sasuke, the shop's this way," Itachi pointed in the opposite direction of which Sasuke was running.

He stared at the ground and tried to look dignified, "I knew that!" He yelped and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Itachi sighing exasperatedly_. _He smiled warmly and looked at Sasuke's quickly disappearing figure in the distance.

"I will protect you forever, Sasuke."


	3. Figuring it out

**Sorry guys I've been updating this story fairly slowly, since I've been focusing my energies on 'Day's past'. There's currently (as of October 5, 2014) a poll running on my profile, that'll determine which story I work on. Please vote in it so I can get a clear idea of which story I should update more!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke ran forward stealthily, silent as a cat.

The figure in front of him was his target. _Quiet, quiet. I can't let him know I'm here. . . ._

Footsteps softly echoing on the wood floor, the boy pounced forward, arms outstretched.

Itachi Uchiha groaned as he felt the weight of his brother slam into his back. He grumbled, as the younger boy attempted to hug him, but more of succeeded in nearly strangling him. Carefully lifting him down, he pried the boy's arms, "Sasuke. . . ." He said in a fake-warning tone. "What did I say about not grappling with people like that?"

Sasuke looked at him innocently, "You _also _said that that's the best way to sneak up on someone in an ambush!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Maybe I did."

* * *

Once Sasuke occupied by two shinobi action figures, Itachi was relaxing on the couch. Taking care of Sasuke was fun, yes, but children just seemed to have a thing that sucked out his energy. Well, more of _people _did that in general. His peace was disrupted occasionally by a loud squeal from the other room.

"Fight me!" Sasuke's voice yelled, becoming increasing louder as he attempted to make his voice lower like a man's.

"_No!_" He made his voice more shrill.

"_Bang! _You're dead!" He made the two figures slam into each other. Holding the victorious action figure up, he beamed at Itachi proudly, "I won onii-san!"

Itachi smiled, and rolled off the couch. He kneeled down next to Sasuke. "So . . . what's this?"

Sasuke thrust a shinobi at him. "That'll be _you."_

Itachi peered at the figure. It had dark blue clothing on, and with skilled engravings, there was a small Konoha symbol on the figure's headband. His lips curved upwards in the starts of a smile. "Alright. Then this'll be you." Itachi handed Sasuke a man dressed in dark red, and held a long sword that was tied in his belt. The boy inspected it, turning it over in his hands, looking all over it. After a minute or so of silence, he nodded in a dignified manner, as if signalling his approval.

Itachi let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

* * *

"On guard!" The red-warrior shouted, withdrawing his long sword.

The blue-clad man shook his head fearlessly, "Never!"

"Yield!"

"I shalt not!"

"Face the punishments then!" The sword lunged forward, almost looking as if it was dragging along its owner from the force of which it was being flung forward. The blue man dodged, and kicked him in the side. "_Gahh_! No fair!" The warrior pouted.

The blue man shrugged, "Not my fault."

A hawk cawed in the distance.

The red warrior got up once more and shifted into a fighting stance. "Taijutsu!" He challenged.

The icy fires of competitiveness relighted in the blue-clothed man once more. "All right." They circled. The red man, apparently loosing his patience rushed forward, fist recklessly placed in front of him. The blue man blocked it with his palm, and ducked under the man's unguarded side and kicked him in the chest. The red man wheezed as his wind was knocked out of him form the force.

"Ow. . . ."

"Wait. . . ." The blue man stood up, ears perked, eyes attentive and searching. The hawk cawed once more, closer. The blue man waved, "Sorry I have to go check something."

"Onii-san! That's not fair!" Sasuke said, pouting face almost mimicking the stern grimace on his action figure.

Itachi got up, and walked outside and opened the window. A brown feathered hawk, with white dots speckling all over it's soft down. A piece of parchment was tied to its leg. He untied it and read it. He blinked, and tried rereading it again, trying to make sense of it. Why so soon?

_Dear Uchihas' Itachi and Sasuke,_

_Your parents have completed their mission, they will be back next dawn. _

_I hope you enjoyed your break,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage_

The Hokage's offical seal was printed on the back of the paper. _Only four days. _Itachi looked to the side at Sasuke, who was still playing with the figures, unknowing to what was happening. _It was fun but too short. Sasuke deserves more. _

Walking uncertainly towards Sasuke, he kneeled down. "Hey . . . Sasuke. . . ."

He looked up grumpily, "Can we keep playing _now _onii-san?"

Itachi's mouth cracked in the slightest of smiles. _So innocent. _"Sorry Sasuke. But kaa-san and tou-san will be back soon tomorrow."

"So?" Sasuke's slightly-chubby face turned into an even more adorable pout.

Resisting the urge to ruffle his hair, Itachi shook his head. "Sorry, we should go to bed early." _More likely as soon as our parents get back, I'll be piled under with missions. _Itachi sighed. _Sometimes I wish like life wasn't so . . . strict._

Sasuke looked like protesting, but finally shut his mouth. He gathered up his figures and frowned, and his eyes were cast down. Itachi felt like hugging him, _Sasuke . . .don't be sad. _But of course he couldn't. The amount of affection he'd given to Sasuke already was probably looked down by the shinobi laws. His fists clenched as he watched Sasuke's retreating back. _This world is flawed. No matter how great life it, there are flaws that seem to be completely ingrained in this world._

Pausing for a few seconds, he reopened his eyes, red tinting his vision. Itachi peered around, sharingan scanning the world with incredible detail. He recognized Sasuke's chakra signature a few rooms away, and of course his own. Looking around, he saw no more signs of life, except for the occasional dot of chakra which signified small animals, like cockroaches or spiders.

A blur of movement behind him, made him turn, sharingan flickering around. "Who's there?" He said quietly, almost to himself.

There was no answer.

Finally he saw, straining his eyes, he saw through the walls past a few trees, and inside a bush. . . . Two figures lay.

Itachi's eyes widened, shock almost making him lose focus and deactivate the sharingan.

_What is kaa-san and tou-san doing in the bushes?_

Thoughts raced through his mind.

_Aren't they supposed to be on a mission?_

_Were they spying on us?_

_What's going on?!_


End file.
